Creepypaja
by LegusbianG
Summary: vale esta es una nueva gilada mía , que va a estar en Youtube , parodiando a los creepypastas , espero que les guste y sino , respetare su opinión ... esto no lo hago con algún fin raro o malo , solo es que estoy aburrido ... ¡Nos veremos!


Hola y bienvenidos al primer creepypaja , ahora resulta que hace un tiempo se subió un remix maldito de ridiculeando conocido como suicide ridiculeando , ya habia por si no sabian , un creepypasta de ridiculeando y ahora este remix , en el cual se escucha a ridiculeando hablandote sobre tu vida , luego de que habla suicide mouse , yo lo escuche y esto me dijo : "soy el rodedor de disney , estupidos e mierda gilipollas , condones desgatados , tengo ganas de irme a mi casa a pajearme por la concha de sus primas no aguanto mas tengo la verga como una ciruela, vallance a cagar manga de giles , como me encanta mirarle el culo a esas ratonas de barrio inaudi , lo tienen enorme y bien celulitico , pueden chuparme el culo si no les agrada manga de chupa pijas hijos de la menstruacion del diablo , tengo cara de condon pero es culpa del puto de walt disney como que el otro dia el me estaba haciendo tremenda paja a mano y l llene el ojo de leche pero no en su orto por que soy educadamente un pedofilo , por eso tengo tantos programas infantiles , ademas mini nunca me la toca por que tengo un pene chiquito y gordito , osea , una ciruela ... mierda la musica ya se acaba vamonos a comerciales teletransportacion de la polla de mickey mouse xdddddd ahora legusbian dice : fiestaaaa miren como me muevo como un completo subnormal , 1 ,2 ,3, eyaculacion extrema en la compu del gaston , con la camila gozalez lamiendome los huevos con manteca de cacao , huy ! disfuncion erectil me a cagado dios con esta polla flacida , pero bueno , baile del friki esterilizado , todos a bailar como subnormales chupate esta iluminado , aver si me disparas baila vergas maricon buscador de condones usados para tomarles la leche vieja sustiputo de pachano , soy super mario xddddd , soy el puto amo y michael jackson es la leche descremada ... mira esos letreros que dicen waring , me los paso por los huevos , dale dale dale oh si mira como me limpio el culo con los letreros miren todos a ella le gustan las trotilleras ... dale mas tortilleras xddd planeta tierra llamando a los ovnis lesbicos jajaja...  
>teletransportacion de la polla de legusbian al culo de tu vieja xdddddd tan vegetal como cerati y la que te pario ...<br>tengo solo dos subcritores que me miran la polla en red tube cuando garcho con peluchitos , al compas de musica de videojueos , encima uno es lobato disfrasado de mina anime y despues se queja si dibujo a su vieja en tanga mamandome la chota de forma centrifuga y radical con efectos 3dedos de frente pepepepepepepeeeeeepeteros hijos de la yuta , mejor me voy a garchar en shibuya con una otaku muy cachonda y desesperada como la josefina , la que siempre me la empina , disfrasada de bulma tocando mis bolas de dragon , mientras nos mira mashin buu , tocandose la antena con la rana renee empingada , asi es mi vida y luego aprovechare para viajar al tiempo y evitar el nacimiento de matias parano si el puto que le dan por el ano mierda no seria tan gayfobico por culpa del juanchila pero por suerte soy lesbofilico y un echi de mierda con una polla tan cuadrada como un creeper del puto minecaft , en sima tambien es verde y estalla en un jame jame jame jalamela ya puta de villa carton network , sos peor que el travesti de mi barrio osea tu hermana , bueno mejor dejo el porro por que ya ni se cuantas manos tengo y ni porque tengo unos huevos de sombrero llamado tumores jajaja ... y bueno ojala te aya gustado este loquendo mi querida amiga anonima , haora vete que me voy a hacer mil y un pajiotas en la ca ada ... no voy a parar hasta aberla rellenado toda con mi chechona juajuajua andate a dedear perra nos vemos en la cama con tu hermana! by legusbian".

bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado , seguro algunos aun estan dijeriendo esta porongada , nos veremos

y por si las dudas acá unos links :

listen/77gg366xvj9w7wj/Suicide_Ridiculeando_(Remix).mp3

/tinn-gonnzalez/creepypaja-01-suicide-ridiculeando-loquendo-legusbian


End file.
